Batman: Chapter one
by Mercy-Thompson
Summary: This is about Harley and The Jokers son.


Harleen Quinzel

Jason Quinzel (OC)

The Joker

Batman (Burse Wayne)

Alfred

Mrs. Anderson (OC)

Mick Faun (OC)

(I do not own batman nor its characters. This is just fan fiction, and done just for fun enjoy it for what it is.)

Harley's hand absently fell to her stomach. She sat on the couch waiting for Mr. J to come back. Her eyes staring at the wall, as she found her self lost in thought. The Joker came in laughing as all ways about something that had happened earlier in the night. He jumped over the couch, and sat down next to Harley. Only the movement of the couch interrupted her thoughts. She looked over at Mr. J, and smiled. With out hesitation she leaned over, and whispered into his ear. The Joker started laughing.

"Good one Harley. You had me going there for a bit…Now really stop joking around…" She looked at him, her face turned from happy to angry.

"I am NOT joking!" She got up, and headed out. "When you come to your sense come, and find me." Joker's mouth fell open.

"I am ….going to be a ….da….da….fa..fath…." he shock his head, as he found him self in complete confusion. Before he could wrap his head around things, Harley was long gone… "I am going to be a dad." He said with a grin. His thoughts wandering to a Joker Jr. "Now were did Harley use to live…" He stretched out on the crouch, and began to think.

Harley made her way to a public restroom, and began washing her face. Once she was done she looked up at her self in the mirror. "Back to being Harleen Quinzel. I bet Mr. J wont remember were I use to live." She laughs to her self, "He will find me some day…" She pulled back the top part of her outfit. To reveal her long blond hair. Pulling a pair of blue jeans and a t-shit our of her bag she quickly changed. Slipping on a pair of shoes, and shoving her other cloths into a bad, she made her way out of the restroom, and into the crowed of people walking the streets of Gotham City…

…_First grade…_

Jason clung to his mom's hand as they walked to class for his first day of school.

"Momma, I'm scared." She smiled down at him.

"You will be ok, if you get scared just remember that it will be all ok, and that soon you will be home with me." He nodded, they finally had arrived at his class room. His mom knelt down in front of him, and kissed him on his forehead. "I love you, and I will see you as soon as you get out of school ok." He nodded.

"Ok mamma, I love you to." She stood up as the teacher approached.

"This must me Jason Quinzel." She smiled down at him. "Nice to see you again Ms. Quinzel." Harley smiled.

"Nice to see you again to, Mrs. Anderson. Jay is a little scared so could you keep an eye on him, and if it looks like its to much for him please feel free to call me." She nodded.

"I will. Nice to see you again Jason. We will have a good day." Harley tried to comfort him into going into the class room.

"Go on in Jay, and I will be back to get you right after school." Jason nodded to his mom, and started for the door, but turned at the last moment. He ran back to his mom, and hugged her.

"I love you, mama."

"I love you too." She said hugging him back. "Now have a good day." She turned him back toward the class room. He walked in, and some other kids were already there. His teacher walked in right behind him, and showed him were to hang his book bag, and coat. He went straight in and sat down at the seat his teacher showed him was his. When the teacher walked away a boy walked up.

"Hi, I'm Mick." he turned in his seat, and smiled.

"Hi I'm Jason."

…_half way through the day…_

Mick reached over, and grabs Jays paper that he had been drawing on, and tears it up. Jay starts cry, and the teacher just tells Jay to stop cry, and start over. After school Harley picks Jay up.

"How was school?" she asked him.

"I don't like it mama. Mick was mean to me, and tore my picture up."

…_first grade…_

"How was school." Jay sighed.

"Mick, and his friends were mean to me again."

…_second grade…_

"How was your day at school?" he laughed.

"I hate school. Mick, and his friend were mean to me again…."

…_third grade…_

"How was school?" Jay laughed at his mom.

"Why do you even ask any more, its been the same thing since I started school." She looked down at him, and sighed.

'Despite me telling the school to do something about it they still haven't, and wont.'

…_forth, fifth, grade… _

Same as all ways.

…_sixth grades…_

Harley walked into the principals office. Sighing, Jay had never gotten into trouble before. When she walked into the principals office Jay sat in the chair across from the principal. The principal stood, and greeted Harley.

"Hello Mrs. Quinzel. I am so sorry to have to call you to come, and get Jay, but we had a bit of an incident with him today. Please have a seat." Harley sat down in the chair next to Jay.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"He though a book at Mick Faun today. Mick will be ok he just has a small bruise on his chest were the book hit him, but we think that Jason needs to go home for the day. He can come back on Monday." Harley nodded.

"All right." She stood, and Jay fallowed her into the office were she checked him out. They walked out to the car. Once the doors were shut and the car was started. She spook again. "Mick was picking on you again wasn't he." He nodded. She sighed, and the smiled.

…_seventh, eight grade…_

Called into the office again, because he through his book at Mick Faun again.

…_ninth grade…_

First day of school, all ways the worst with Mick Faun. Jason sat in his first hour waiting for class to begin working on an amassing picture. The bell rang for student to get to class, the day had been going fine up until Mick Faun walked in, and sat down in the seat next to him. Sighting as he looked around to find another seat, thought failing, because every chair in the room was full. The second bell rung, class had begun. Jay shut his note book, and bent over to pull out a blank one when he got back up it was gone. Looking over at Mick he had it. 'Not again this year…' he had it open looking through the pages. He started tearing out the pages in the note book, and ripping them up.

"Stop, please don't I worked so hard on thoughts." the teacher just pecked over his shoulder, and then went back to weighting on the white board. "Aren't you going to stop him?" the teacher shock his head. "Fine if you wont stop him I will." Jay got up from his seat, and walked up the row, and down the next row to Mick…


End file.
